The Bat Boys
by Leradomi
Summary: A collection of unrelated one shots and drabbles about the four main Robins (Grayson, Todd, Drake, and Wayne), though mostly Jay/Tim. Some stories are just family fluff while others are darker and may contain slash. Read the warnings and A/N at the top of each chapter for all you need to know about the one shot/chapter (what type of story it is, established relationships etc.)
1. The Last to Notice Anything

**The Bat Boys**

**A/N:** The first in a bunch of unrelated one shots and drabbles. I will post any warning and anything you need to know about the chapter (established relationships, related to any other chapter or story) at the beginning. Some are harmless fluff other contain slash and some are graphic and dark. Anything you need to know will be at the beginning so if you want to skip that chapter you can. I always love constructive reviews!

**Warning:** Implied Jay/Tim slash

**The Last to Notice Anything**

**Summary: **Something has been different about Tim for months, and Dick hasn't even noticed.

The Bat boys were all under one roof for a week. Jason was between safe houses and was staying at the manor currently, much to the joy of Tim.

Said boy was currently sprawled on the couch with his head in Jason's lap. He was reading something that was probably beyond the reading comprehension level of Tim's age, but that really didn't matter when it came to the brainy bat-kid, he surpassed most kids in just about any comprehension test.

Jason was watching some sort of courtroom drama with Dick, who was settled in the love seat next to the couch. Jason let one hand pet Tim's head', his fingers combing through Tim's dark locks.

When a commercial break came on Dick turned to ask Jason a question but upon gazing at the two on the couch he shut his mouth.

"What? What's up?" Jason asked.

"When did Tim start wearing glasses?" Dick questioned.

"I'm right here, you could ask me, ya know," Tim said, slightly lifting his head from Jason's lap and turning towards Dick. In fact Tim's blue eyes were peering at Dick through thin lenses with a thin dark frame surrounding them.

"I've had them for a couple of month I guess. I don't have to wear them all the time," Tim responded, laying his head back on Jason's lap to the soothing touch of Jason's fingers massaging his scalp and his attention going back to the book. Tim it seemed, was done with the subject as he wanted to get back to the book in his hands.

Jason, wanting to check on Tim's state of mind as Tim seemed pissed at Dick, slightly moved Tim's book down so he could catch a glance at the baby blue eyes staring back at him. Tim looked slightly annoyed that he was being interrupted from his reading. Looking up Tim saw two green eyes and a smile that was pure Jason and well, it was hard to remember then what he was ever mad at. Smiles from Jason weren't as rare as one would think, but pure smiles where you know only one person can make a smile like that, those are the smiles that are rare from Jason, and Tim was happy that he, himself could produce such a smile from Jason and it caused him to return the smile.

Satisfied that Tim was fine Jason looked back at Dick and lightly chuckled at Dick's ignorance of not having noticed this earlier. They do both live in the same house, as big as it is and as close as brothers that Dick and Tim were it did surprise Jason a bit to realize that Dick didn't know about Tim's glasses.

Dick still sat puzzled in the love seat and seeing that Tim didn't seem apt to continue the conversation, Jason jumped in.

"He's had them for about three months. He noticed periodically his vision was getting blurry, not all the time just here and there," Jason said. It felt weird for the older man to talk about the younger boy while he was right there in his lap. Jason continued, "Turns out his eyes get tired every once in a while, usually comes from staring at the bat-computer screen for hours on end, or reading in the dark when he shouldn't. So technically, he has perfect 20/20 vision, but when his eyes get tired, that's a different story. The doctor having to test his theory was hilarious having to come in at one in the morning when Tim's vision went wonky in order to get the measurements of the lenses right."

"But-" Dick started, sitting up in a moment of fright about their identities but Jason sensed this and countered.

"Don't worry, we said we worked nights."

"So is this going to be a problem on patrol at night with his vision?" Dick asked.

Jason could feel Tim tense at the accusation, worried about what Dick might do next. He;d bneed very wary about that with Dick ever since he replaced him as Robin. Jason tightened his hand that was in Tim's hair and let his other hand rest on Tim's stomach trying to both calm him and hold him in place as he felt the tension in Tim's body leading to him trying to get up.

"No it's fine," Jason said staring at Tim who was glaring at Dick. Tim either didn't trust himself to speak or was too angry to, but either way Jason was grateful as he didn't was to play referee between the two of them. "When his eyes are tired it's only a slight change in his 20/20 vision and certainly nothing that is going to create a problem on patrol." Jason finished.

"Will you please tell me if it does?" Dick questioned.

"You know what Dick!" Tim started. Uh oh here it goes, Jason guessed he's playing referee after all. "You saw to it that I wasn't Robin anymore so I'm not under your thumb anymore, I'm on my own so you can't tell me what to do about anything on any patrol, and I don't report to you!" Tim yelled now in a full upright sitting position.

"Tim, I didn't mean-" Dick started, but his words were drowned out to Tim, taken over by the words Jason was now whispering in his ear.

Dick obviously seeing that whatever Jason said to Tim had calmed the younger boy. Jason eased Tim back to his original position with his head on his lap and soon Tim's focus was back on his book.

"We will, it's fine," Jason said to appease the other side now, "He doesn't wear them all the time, though I think he looks cute with them on." Jason said as tapped Tim's nose.

"Tt-tt" the three men slightly jumped at the new voice from the small child that they didn't even realize was there in the shadows. "You think Drake looks cute in everything ….or nothing at all." Damian said. After a couple of seconds Dick realized the context of what Damian had said.

"Damian!" Dick exclaimed.

"It's true," Damian replied.

"Are you always this way, Dick?" Jason asked.

"What way?" Dick questioned.

"The last to notice anything."

THE END

**NOTE: This chapter is un-beta'd (but it is proofread, however I am not perfect) I am currently looking for a beta for this and other stories. I had two people volunteer but unfortunately after PMing them and sending them the chapter I never heard back. I have also looked through the beta list on the website but either people aren't comfortable with slash and dark subjects (and that's fine I realize it is not everyone's cup of tea, it's actually difficult for me to write believe it or not) , or their specialty isn't spelling and grammar (grammar is where I need help at times), they aren't familiar with the characters I need, or I read their stories and realize they need more help than I do (that might seem rude but, well it's the truth), they aren't taking current submissions, they are too busy, or they never contact me back when I PM them asking if they can beta for me, so I'm having a hard time finding someone from that list. SO anyone who would like to beta for me I need the following:**

**Need to be excellent at spelling and grammar**

**Need to be familiar with the 4 Robin characters (Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne) as well Batman as associated characters**

**Need to be ok with slash**

**Need to be ok with adopted brother having a relationship**

**Need to be ok with dark and graphic subjects (rape, abuse, stuff like that)**

**Need to be constructive but not rude**

**Need to be ok with making suggestions about sentences in the chapter but not making suggestions about the story, where the story should go, including characters, etc.)**

**Need to be nice and prompt with response time and getting the chapters back edited (no more than a week)**

**Anyone?**


	2. This Type of Nightmare

**This Type of Nightmare**

Summary: There are two types of nightmares that Jason has, this is one of them. Told in Tim's POV.

A/N: This one shot contains sex/slash. This chapter is Jay/Tim and they have an established relationship and live together.

A big thank you to my beta TheWickedWizard ofOz!

This Type of Nightmare

Tim POV

I hear him first, before I feel the bed dip as he gets out of bed to go to the bathroom. His rapid breathing that followed the brief shout as his mind relayed consciousness to him. I wonder how one can breathe so fast, to hyper ventilate the way that he does. I take a moment to question which type of nightmare this is tonight.

Is this the kind where he will let me hold him? Where he will actually talk to me about the nightmare? Or is it the type of nightmare where I get shut out? Where he doesn't want to be touched, sometimes not even looked at. Most of all, in those type of nightmares he doesn't want to talk. It's almost as if he doesn't want anyone to know that he exists in that moment. I decide to venture out and find out for myself, as Jason would never come to me first.

I open my eyes to see the bathroom light on and the door open. Jason is standing, leaning over the sink, his face dripping wet. Whether that is from sweat from his nightmare or water from the sink is anyone's guess.

I walk to him slowly, making no attempt to be stealthy. Trying to sneak up on Jason right after he's had a nightmare would not be smart…..at all. I see he has the water running in the sink and he cups his hands under the water and leans over the sink as he spreads the cold water over his face as I walk up behind him. As he stands up straight his eyes quickly glance at me. Since I haven't been told to 'fuck off' or to 'get the hell out' I go for broke and step forward wrapping my arms around his waist. My chest is flush against his back and I can still feel the hysterical energy flowing off of him: the quick, panicked breathing, his racing heart. The water has dripped down from his face, down his bare chest and I can't help but find him incredibly sexy in this totally inappropriate moment. But it's okay for if I know Jason, I know how he sometimes likes to get over these types of nightmares.

Jason is a head taller than me. My eyes peek out above his shoulder and if I stretch my spine to fuller heights I can rest my chin on his shoulder. I do so after laying a few kisses to his back. I close my eyes as I feel Jason tilt his head back to rest on my opposite shoulder, his longish hair tickling my ear. I can hear Jason trying to control his breathing. I flatten my palms against his abs and kiss his shoulder giving him the time he needs to start talking, as he eventually will. I hear what I think is a whimper from Jason, possibly him trying to hold back a sob and he leans forward splashing more water on his face.

He stays there with his hands over his face and I see his shoulders start to shake. I move my hands to his shoulders as I hear him sniffle. This is the only time he will allow me see him this way; the only time he will allow me to see him cry, the only time he will allow me to see him be vulnerable. He lifts up his face and I see his tears mix with the water running down his face. I can tell the difference between the water and his tears. His tears from lack of use are thicker than the water, like his tears carry more weight, more baggage, than the very water itself. I keep my hands on him, and slowly apply kisses to him, letting him know I am there and not going anywhere. He looks at himself in the mirror and at some point I find that we are slowly rocking to the right and left. I notice Jason's fingers absently play with the scars on his chest and ribs.

So it's one of those nightmares, and before he says anything, I know what it is about. As we continue to rock back and forth, I move my hands over his and entwine our fingers moving them away from the scars. Even though the water had dried off of his face, his tears still flow.

"I can still feel it," he says, still staring at his scars in the mirror. "I can still feel the crowbar when it hits me. I can still feel my ears ring as his laugh echoes in the warehouse. It always feels so real in the nightmare. It still hurts. He can still hurt me. I can still feel…." And his voice trails off as a sob over takes him.

I shift in front of him so I am wedged between him and the bathroom counter. I put my hands on either side of his face and slowly lift it so he looks at me.

"He's not here. He can't hurt you anymore. You are so strong. You're so strong that he couldn't even accomplish what he wanted because you're still here," I say trying to calm him.

"He's the only person, the only…..thing, that can make me feel like I'm not strong enough."

"You are, you are," I say over and over almost as a mantra or chant, as I embrace him fully. I feel his arms come around me and return the embrace, his face nuzzled in my neck.

"And if you ever need back up , I'm here," I say as I take his face back in my hands. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I lean forward and pace my lips against his. I hear him whimper before his hands come to the sides of my head and his lips start to move against mine.

This is the one thing the Joker could never take from Jason, is me. Not the beatings, the scars, the nightmares, hell not even death could keep our love apart.

Jason breaks the kiss to trail more kisses down my jaw line, to my neck.

"Please don't go anywhere. I need to feel this. I don't want to feel him." And this is where it usually goes after his nightmares, especially ones about the Joker, or about that night. He needs to replace one feeling with another, and I let him.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. He can't hurt you; he can't hurt us. It's okay Jason. There's nothing he can do." I try to comfort him as my hands knead up and down his back to ease his tension and I feel him start to suck on my neck and his tears return.

Jason then grabs my ass lifting me up and onto the counter top in front of the sink, my legs automatically spread to accommodate him standing so close to me. Our foreheads come together as we just look in each other's eyes, feeling our breaths against our faces. His hands entangle themselves in my hair and my hands are on his shoulders for balance. As his tears fall I see the question in his eyes and I smile and nod. I know what he wants, what he needs, and I'm happy to give it to him. I know he'll be gentle.

His hands go to the drawstring of my sweats and untie it; his thumbs hook not only into the waistband of my sweats but my boxers as well and I lift my hips for him to pull them down and off of me to reveal that I'm already half hard from our little make-out session. When Jason removes his bottoms I find he is the same, and then it's on. Lips and hands are everywhere. I hear the drawer open for him to get the lube. He is gentle as I knew he would be, making sure I am fully prepped and stretched. When he looks for my approval, I nod and let him take me on the bathroom counter. I lean back as he pushes in. He grunts and entwines our fingers pinning my hands above my head and against the mirror. He grunts again as he sets the pace and I let him take control.

Control of my body, control of the sex, control of the moment.

Control is very important to Jason, especially when it comes to his body and what happens to it.

I can't imagine what being tied up on a cold warehouse floor did to him; him being unable to do anything to stop the crowbar from beating him to death. For him to not have any control over what was happening to him. I have a feeling though, that there were other moments in his life where he didn't have control over what happened to his body.

My legs start to have trouble staying around his waist and they start to tremble. Jason picks up on this as he lets go of my hands to quickly hook my legs over his shoulders. He kisses me forcefully and the back of my head bangs against the mirror.

The new angle causes him to brush against my prostate and my mouth opens wide in a silent scream as I quickly come close to teetering over the edge. Jason's hands and lips roam all over my body, and my orgasm washes over me. It isn't long as my orgasm effects Jason as he starts grunting again and I feel him release inside me.

We both stay in our uncomfortable position on the bathroom counter as we come down from our orgasmic high, Jason tenderly kissing me.

"I'm…..I'm sor-" he starts and I know he is about to apologize, for what I don't know, but I don't allow him to and my finger is on his lips to quiet him, and I shake my head.

"It's okay. I'm here, you're here. It's just us. Do you want to try to go back to sleep? I'll be right there."

Jason shakes his head and I'm not surprised. When he is this shaken, he is too scared to return to sleep, too scared to return to the one place he could still feel weak.

"I think I'm going to watch a movie or TV or…something," he says as we start to untangle ourselves and clean ourselves up.

"Okay, mind if I join you?" and he smiles, and that's all the permission I need.

I'll stay up with him and do whatever he needs to get him past this. This one isn't that bad….at least, this type of nightmare.

THE END

A/N: Well that was the first slash/sex type thing I have written let alone have the courage to post. How was it?

Yes, I am open to suggestions if there is something that you would like to see written. I can't guarantee it will be but, never hurts to voice it right?

Next chapter is….the other type of nightmare.

Anyone figure out my trademark type thing that I do in writing?


End file.
